


it always leads to you (and my hometown)

by kittykat128, mackwritesreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Divorce, F/M, Japan, Lake Tahoe, Los Angeles, Married Couple, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Problems, Rey is 18, Time Skips, Tokyo - Freeform, ben is 30, rushed marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykat128/pseuds/kittykat128, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwritesreylo/pseuds/mackwritesreylo
Summary: “I know this is sudden, and we should’ve talked about this first,” he said, cheeks and ears turning pink, “but I’m so in love with you Rey, and I want you to be my wife.”-----A Modern AU inspired by songs from Taylor Swift's "evermore"
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	it always leads to you (and my hometown)

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla: My angst got the best of me, and I came to Kat with yet another T Swift Reylo idea. This time she actually helped me run with it, and I can’t wait to see how it turns out! Hope you guys love it ❤️

<

Rey starts every morning watching him. She wakes up fifteen minutes before his six o’clock alarm every day and watches him sleep— like clockwork. It’s the only time he doesn’t have stress wrinkles on his face. She watches his long eyelashes flutter, counts the moles on his face, observes the shadow of facial hair that he will shave off in fifteen minutes when their alarm breaks the quiet morning. Sometimes she reaches out and smooths a strand of hair in between her fingers to feel the silky smooth tresses and let the familiar sting of jealousy flash through her chest. 

She remembers when she found his first grey hair carrying out this ritual, right before they moved to Tokyo.

_“Ben. Ben!” she whispered. She kept the strand pinched in between his fingers as he groaned._

_“What?” he croaked out._

_Rey held up the grey hair. “You’re getting old, dear.”_

_Ben took the hair from her and held it up in front of his eyes. “It seems that I am.” He dropped the hair after studying it for a moment and wrapped his arms around her, dragging Rey on top of him. She giggled. “And I blame you,” he growled playfully._

_“What did I do?” she asked innocently, her arms pinned in-between their bodies as Ben threaded his hands into her hair._

_“Your sweet pussy is so addictive, I’m gonna age prematurally from fucking you so much, sweetheart.” he said before capturing her lips in a kiss and rolling them over. “You’re gonna make my poor old heart give out.”_

That was the last time they had morning sex. She’s tried initiating it many times since, but there was always a phone call that had to be made, an email that needed to be answered. At some point she just stopped trying altogether.

His alarm goes off— that infernal “radar” sound that always jolts him awake so violently that even her heart jumps in her throat sometimes. He sits up and turns it off, taking his phone with him as he lays back down on the bed and opens his email. 

“Good morning, my love,” Rey says, reaching over to press a kiss to his cheek. He doesn’t look away from the screen when he hums in acknowledgment. She rests her head on his shoulder and watches him respond to emails and texts with the same speed and grace as a professional dancer. She thinks she could watch him do this all day. 

But after ten minutes, he gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom. Rey turns onto her back and stares at the ceiling, waiting for something to move her to get up as well. Nothing comes as she plays with the hem of her silk slip and Ben comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. She follows him with her eyes as he picks out a suit and disappears back into the bathroom, not moving an inch. She doesn’t even sit up to say goodbye when he comes out of the bathroom in his suit with his hair neatly slicked back. She waits for him to come to her, rushed, with his briefcase in one hand and his phone in the other. He brushes her hair back and kisses her forehead.

“See you tonight, sweetheart.”

“Have a good day at work,” she says, but he’s already out the door, his loud footsteps getting fainter and fainter as he moves through the house and down to the garage below. She waits until she hears his car pull out and drive away to finally get out of bed.

...

They met thousands of miles from where they live now. High up in the Sierras, on the shores of Lake Tahoe, the people of Tahoma play host to tourists that ski in the winter and hike in the summer. Rey grew up there, raised by her aunt and uncle in a ranch house in the foothills. She loved it—the wilderness and the people. She had a steady job at the candy store downtown where the tourists went, named Taffy-Dana. The owner, Maz Kanata, had given Rey a job there in middle school but she’d worked her way up to a full time position by the time she graduated high school. College was never really on her radar— no one she knew had attended— but she was content with the life she had ahead. She had a steady job, her friends Poe, Finn, and Rose close by, and she had just bought her first car, all by herself.

Then Ben Solo walked into her store.

It was the winter tourist season. She had just finished stocking the Ghirardelli chocolate section when the bell above the door rang. She turned around with a smile, ready to greet whoever had come in, but all of a sudden she forgot how to breathe.

He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. Even bundled in his large ski coat and pants, she was still left in awe by his enormous frame and windswept hair. His sunglasses made him look like a movie star— a look that contrasted heavily with her humble little store.

“Hey,” he said to her, pushing his sunglasses up to reveal warm, amber eyes. Rey subconsciously smoothed a hand across the top of her head, smoothing her hair that was tied up into her signature three buns. 

“Hi,” she replied without thought. She would have been embarrassed by her breathy tone if she’d been able to think at all.

“I take it you work here?” He gestured to the colorful apron she wore over her clothes. Rey looked down, having forgotten what she was wearing.

“Oh. Yeah.” Rey shook her head, coming back to her senses. “Can I help you?”

“Hopefully.” He blushed. He reached into one of his pockets and took out his phone, opening and scrolling. “I’m visiting my parents for the holidays and I wanted to buy them some nice candy. They both have a sweet tooth, unlike me.” He held out his phone to her. “Do you have these things?”

Rey looked over the list. “Yeah, we have most of them, and we have pretty good substitutes for the few items we don’t stock here.” She put down her bucket of chocolate and picked up one of the canvas shopping bags. “Follow me.”

As they went through the store collecting different candies, he casually told her about his life— how he grew up in Tahoma as well, but moved to Los Angeles for college and rarely came back. He worked in finance, some high-up corporate job that Rey pretended to understand when he explained it. He was so much older and wiser— she was totally smitten by the time she took him to the cash register to ring him up.

“Thanks for coming in today, Ben,” Rey said as she packed up his sweets. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

“I hope so,” he said, winking at her as he took the bag from her hands. “See ya.”

She watched him exit the shop and walk down the street until he was out of her view.

...

She did see him around: at the grocery store, at the beach, on the slopes. Whenever they ran into each other they would talk for long as they could— until Rey’s friends pulled her away, or his phone buzzed and he had to take it. After their third meeting, he gave her his phone number and they began texting everyday and calling each other every night, conversing into the wee hours of the morning. It was the first time that Rey ever said “I love you” to someone that wasn’t her family or friend.

The night before he left for LA, Ben picked her up from work in his Tesla and drove them to South Lake Tahoe for dinner at one of the expensive restaurants she had always wanted to try. Afterwards, he took them to a hotel and after a few glasses of champagne, Rey lost her virginity. It wasn’t awkward or painful, like her friends had warned her it would be. Ben had made it feel as natural as breathing— like they were made for each other. She still remembers the things he murmured into her skin as he came inside her, his hot spend filling her. He had a Plan B pill ready when she came back from the bathroom.

The next morning, he dropped her off at home. In between kisses, he promised her he would call, and that he wouldn’t forget her. She echoed the same promises. 

And despite all odds, they kept those promises. They kept in touch and fell deeper and deeper in love until one weekend, Rey came home to Ben parked outside of her house with a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a ring in the other. 

“I know this is sudden, and we should’ve talked about this first,” he said, cheeks and ears turning pink, “but I’m so in love with you Rey, and I want you to be my wife.”

She cried and hugged and kissed him, saying yes at some point in between those things. She packed her meager belongings and quit her job. She sent out a mass text, describing her situation and where she was going. 

_“Don’t worry about me, guys,”_ she wrote, _“I have never been happier, and I can’t wait for this next chapter of my life with Ben to begin.”_

She moved into his apartment in LA and they signed their wedding license later that month. She wore a white sundress she bought with his credit card. The only witness was his assistant.

…

It was a few months after their wedding that he received the news of his promotion and relocation. He came home with a big smile on his face and sushi to celebrate.

“I’ve never been to Japan before,” Rey said, the world already growing fuzzy and warm from the sake. “I’ve never left the country.”

“You’ll love it,” Ben said excitedly, gobbling up the fish with chopsticks like a starving man. “The people there are so nice, and the food is great.”

He was so happy, and for a long time his happiness was enough for her. She packed the boxes and organized their move as Ben worked late into the night and left early in the morning. Most of the time she would fall asleep and wake up without seeing him, the only proof of his presence being the messy covers and wet shower. She thought they were both stressed due the move and they would go back to normal after they settled down in Tokyo. Her faith in this belief kept her smiling and cheery over the difficult few weeks of their relocation.

But they never “went back to normal.” The closeness that she and Ben shared was always just out of reach— always falling out of her grasp like water. He was out of the house twelve hours a day, and when he did come home, he was never present. That fucking phone of his— Rey sometimes daydreams about throwing it out the window or against the wall, just to watch it explode. She never does, though, because he flashes her a smile, or has a twinkle in his eye that makes her feel like the eighteen year-old candy store employee all over again. The sex is few and far between, but when it does happen, he always treats her so well, and when he holds her afterwards she thinks she doesn’t need anything else in the world. 

Then he’s gone in the morning and the emptiness threatens to swallow her whole.

...

Rey waits until her bladder is bursting at the seams before getting out of bed. She hurries to the toilet, ignoring the hi-tech buttons and stickers, to pee. She never uses any of the different settings on the fancy Japanese toilet.

She goes through the rest of her morning routine, changing into a nice t-shirt and sweatpants, before going into the kitchen to make breakfast. She prepares rice with raw egg and soy sauce, one of the few recipes she practiced and liked before the move. She eats it on the couch, looking out the window at the quiet street below. 

It is always a mystery what Rey will do to eat up time on any given day. Most of the time she reads, or shops around online. She contemplates picking up a hobby— maybe knitting, or guitar— to do _something_ productive with her time. She cleans, scrubbing the floor with her Swiffer and polishing the plates until they gleam and glisten. She orders groceries and picks them up from her doorstep. She goes on a walk to the nearby park, admiring the grass and trees, the young children playing with their parents. 

She watches and tries to imagine herself in their shoes— dressing a crying toddler, cleaning up after them, making sure they get to school on time. She sees it all and she wants it— she wants that child— but in all of her fantasies, Ben is never there. He’s always working, present for a moment to kiss the child good night then leaving as quickly as he came. She doesn’t want to raise her baby in a home like that, so that will have to wait— like all the other dreams she had of their life together.

Sometimes she tries to call her friends, but the time change makes it difficult and even when they do connect, Rey never feels like she can answer truthfully without causing them to worry. Instead, she asks about them— their lives and jobs and hometown. 

“It’s exactly the same as when you left, peanut,” Finn reassures her. “Nothing’s changed.”

Rey isn’t sure if this gives her comfort or makes her more homesick.

Her aunt and uncle fret over her. They don’t hide their hatred of Ben— the man that took their little girl away from them— and Rey doesn’t try to alter their opinion. Most of their conversations end with a lecture and Rey pretending to listen.

_I made my bed, now I must lie in it._

…

It’s a few months after their move when Ben comes home with an announcement. Apparently, they are going to be hosting a few of his colleagues and his boss for a dinner party. It is the first social event that Rey will be attending since they’ve arrived in Japan and she needs to make a good first impression— at least, that’s what Ben emphasizes to her.

“Don’t you mean ‘we’?” Rey asks after Ben finishes explaining over their dinner. “‘We’ have to make a good first impression?”

“Of course I mean ‘we’.” Ben says before stuffing his face with ramen Rey made for the both of them. “But I will be coming straight from work, so I won’t be much help.”

“I don’t know how to throw a dinner party, Ben.” Rey says, her breathing already escalating in dread. “I can’t do this by myself.”

“Oh, honey.” Ben gets up from his seat and walks over to Rey, going to one knee so he can embrace her. Rey wraps her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his neck. “I’ll help. I’ll look up the recipes; we can buy dishware together.” He whispers the reassurances into her ear and Rey softens just a little. He pulls back and brushes her hair aside, looking into her eyes. “I promise.”

“Thank you,” Rey mouths, leaning in for a deep kiss. “I love you,” She says, and she means it.

“I love you, too,” he responds.

…

The day of the dinner party, Rey is a nervous wreck. She gets out of bed as soon as she wakes up, already hurrying to prepare the food for dinner. As she’s scrolling the recipes she saved on her iPad she feels Ben wrap his arms around her waist and kiss the side of her head.

“You’ve got this,” he whispers, squeezing. “My beautiful wife.” 

For the first time in a long time, Rey feels that same burst of warmth that she felt when they first met in that candy shop. He helped pick out recipes, bought the fancy silverware on his way home, and even chose her outfit for the party. He’s being so supportive, and it finally feels like they’re doing something together.

Rey can’t wait for the guests to arrive so she can show off what they have planned.

It takes her a few hours to make the first two courses, taking each step slowly so she doesn’t mess up. Eventually she has to take a break so she can shower and get ready— a process that takes just as long as the food prep as she shaves and slips on the nicest lingerie she owns underneath the blue dress Ben chose for her. She plans to _heavily_ reward him after the guests leave and she hasn’t worn this set since their wedding night. It will be a delightful surprise, she hopes.

After she’s dressed and has done her makeup, she sets the table, making sure that everything is clean and orderly. It’s the nicest set of china that she’s ever seen and she can’t believe that it’s hers now. 

She arranges flowers and uses coordinating place mats.

By the time Ben comes home with the guests, the food is all ready and Rey has candles lit to give the space a high-class restaurant atmosphere. 

She waits by the stairwell to the garage, making sure her updo is neat and smoothing her dress as she hears their voices get louder as they get closer.

The door opens and she can understand what they’re saying now. Well, not really, because it’s in Japanese. Rey recognizes Ben’s voice amongst the group, his warm, husky voice speaking in another language throws her off. When he emerges, along with three older men and their wives, she smiles awkwardly, feeling out of the loop because of the language barrier. 

Ben looks at her and grins, putting down his briefcase and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

“This is my wife, Rey,” Ben says, adding something in Japanese that causes the guests to laugh. 

A flash of embarrassment travels down her spine. The guests bow to her as they walk past into the living room, following Ben. Rey had set up a veggie platter on the coffee table that they all gravitated to.

Rey trails after them, suddenly feeling like an intruder in her own home. She walks up to Ben, and leans down to his ear. 

“Can you guys speak English, so I can understand what you’re saying and join in on the conversation?” Rey asks, making sure she keeps her tone light.

“The wives only speak Japanese. I don’t want to exclude them,” Ben says in a rush, quickly returning back to the original conversation. 

“Then can you ask them if they would like anything to drink? I have water, juice…” Rey trails off. Ben holds his hand out to pause the conversation and ask the question, or at least she assumes. The men and women give answers and Ben turns back to her.

“They’re good, dear, thank you.” Rey smiles and waits for him to offer her a seat or mention her. But he doesn’t. She awkwardly goes back to the kitchen and pretends to make herself busy.

A little while later, she hears them getting up and moving to the dining table. She’s preparing the appetizers to take them out, when Ben sticks his head in.

“We’re ready for the appetizers now.”

“Yeah, I got that,” Rey huffs out, trying to pick up the plates in both hands, but they’re too heavy. Ben takes one and brings it out. Rey follows afterwards, grateful for his help, but still feeling dejected. 

The men and their wives are all seated at the table when Rey and Ben set the plates down. Ben takes his seat at the head of the table and Rey goes to sit on the other end, but then realizes that she hasn’t served them drinks. She hurries back into the kitchen and comes back with a bottle of sake, going around the table pouring drinks. The men and women smile and nod their heads in gratitude.

She sits back down and finally eats, but she is so busy worrying about whether or not the guests like her food that she can’t enjoy her own. Ben is the life of the conversation and the coworkers love him, even Rey can tell that. She has no idea what he’s saying, but she’s still enraptured by the sound of his voice. She tries to pick out her name, or see if he makes eye contact with her, but nothing. He’s treating her like she doesn’t even exist.

When their plates are empty, Rey clears the table and returns to the kitchen to get the entree. Ben doesn’t come back this time, so she carries the large plate out to the table by herself. They all clap and thank her, one of the few words that Rey knows in Japanese. She looks at Ben, but he just stuffs his face with food.

_I set the table with the fancy shit..._

Rey eats more than her fair share, not being able to participate in the conversation. She watches Ben as the anger in her heart grows and settles deeper into her soul, aided by the cups of sake she downs, one after the other. His laughs become annoying, his voice grating on her nerves more with each passing minute. By the time she’s serving dessert, she’s sure she hasn’t ever hated anyone more than she hates Ben at this very moment. 

The sun has been set for hours by the time the guests leave. Rey stands next to Ben as they say goodbye, bowing as they descend the stairs down to the garage. As soon as the door is closed, Ben walks to the couch, collapsing on it as he takes off his tie and blazer and unbuttons his shirt. Rey remains standing and watches him. 

He rubs a hand down his face, finally looking at her. She slowly makes her way to him.

“That was the most embarrassing experience of my entire life,” Rey says. 

“What?” Ben says, a ting of annoyance in his voice.

“You treated me like I was the help,” Rey continues. “I couldn't even participate in the conversation. You made no attempt to include me at all. I might as well have been in the kitchen for the entire meal.” 

“I told you, their wives-”

“I don’t give a shit about their wives, Ben!” Rey yells, startling him. “I’m _your_ wife! Did you even bother to think of me?”

Ben sighs. “I’m really tired, Rey. Can we just continue this in the morning?”

“No,” Rey says, grabbing onto the back of one of the armchairs. “I’m tired of organizing my life around your schedule. We’re doing this now.”

Ben stands up. “Well I have work in the morning. And in case you forgot, _I’m_ the one that pays the bills around here. _I’m_ the one that found you in that Podunk town and brought you here.” He walks to their bedroom. “If it wasn’t for me, you would still be working at that fucking candy shop and living with your aunt and uncle.”

Rey blinks away tears, trying not to show how much his words hurt, but failing.

“Fuck you, Ben,” she whispers. But he either doesn’t hear her or ignores her completely, because he continues into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

She collapses into a heap on the ground, sobbing. The girl that married him feels like a total stranger to her now, and she can’t believe that she moved all the way across the ocean for this man, nor can she believe that the same man who blushed over picking candy for his parents would speak to her in the way he just did.

_If it’s all in my head, tell me now. Tell me I’ve got it wrong somehow_

_I know my love should be celebrated_

_But you tolerate it_

…

Rey wakes up the next day tucked into bed. Her face is puffy from the make up she didn’t wash off and she sees that he left her in the lingerie, only taking off the dress. She quickly pulls everything off, the buckles and straps digging into her skin uncomfortably.

Ben is still asleep beside her. Even despite her hangover, she still woke up at her usual time. She watches him, as she always does, but something is different now. She traces his nose with her eyes, watches his bare chest rise and fall in steady breath. 

_I made you my temple, my mural, my sky_

But he might as well be a stranger to her. What does she do now, totally isolated from everyone that she knows and loves?

_Now I’m begging for footnotes in the story of your life_

He has no idea what her life is like here. He never asks, nor does he seem to care. Those moments when he was helping her plan the dinner party— they weren’t bonding like she thought they were. No, it was all about impressing his coworkers. It had nothing to do with her. 

_You assume I’m fine, but what would you do if I…_

Could she? Break free and leave them in ruin? Take this dagger she stuck in her chest and remove it? 

She would have to be secretive— prepare everything out of his sight until the moment she leaves. It wouldn’t be that hard really— not when he’s gone all day. The papers are all locked in the safe in the closet. She knows the combination— their anniversary. It would be all too easy.

His alarm goes off. His eyes snap open and he turns it off, tapping into his email. Rey doesn’t reach for him, instead waiting for him to make a move, to restart their argument from the night before or attempt some sort of reconciliation. . 

But he doesn’t.

He finishes checking his emails and texts before getting up and going to the bathroom. No good morning kiss, no “I love you.” Nothing. Rey realizes that if she doesn’t initiate contact, he won’t try at all. 

Rey stares at the ceiling, waiting for him to leave. She doesn’t acknowledge when he runs over and presses a peck to her cheek.

“See you tonight, darling,” he says before rushing out the door.

When she hears his car fade away, she grabs her phone and makes a call.

“Finn?” she croaks out. “I need your help.”

…

Three weeks later, Rey finds herself sitting on the sofa, her back ramrod straight as she hears Ben’s car pull into the garage below her. With the help of her friends, all the arrangements have been made and her husband is none the wiser. She rarely buys things, so Ben stopped checking their bank account a long time ago. He didn’t notice the plane ticket she purchased on their credit card.

All of her bags are packed and they sit by the staircase, waiting. Her drawers are empty, the bathroom cleaned out. It didn’t take her as long as she thought it would. 

She made one last dinner for him. It sits on the table right next to the divorce papers her aunt and uncle sent to her. 

Rey plays with her wedding ring as she hears the door open, his footsteps up the stairs. She stands as he comes into view. He gives the suitcases an odd glance before turning to her.

“Why are those out?” He eyes the lone plate of food. “What’s going on?”

“Sit down, Ben,” Rey instructs, hoping her voice isn’t as shaky as she thinks it is. Ben puts down his briefcase and takes his shoes off, sitting at the head of the table. Rey sits in the chair next to him, running through the speech she’s been practicing for weeks in her mind one more time.

“Rey…” Ben says, a warning in his tone. She ignores him.

“I’m going home tonight. I have a flight in a few hours.” There, first part over and done with. She waits for him to respond, but he has nothing to say. He just stares at her, waiting for her to say this was all a joke.

She continues on. “I want a divorce.” Rey puts a hand on the papers, drawing his attention to them for the first time. “My aunt and uncle have drawn up all the necessary paperwork. According to my lawyer, you don’t even have to go back to LA if we agree on some things beforehand.”

“You’re leaving me?”

Rey looks up and sees the utter confusion in his eyes. She wasn’t planning on this. She thought he would agree easily. He had to be aware of the distance that had grown between them. Apparently not.

“Yes, I am,” Rey says. She arches her eyebrows in concern. “Do you… do you not know why?”

Ben shakes his head. Rey sighs.

“We don’t talk anymore Ben.” She sees him open his mouth, but she barrels through, not letting him get a word in. “You talk, but you don’t listen. When was the last time you held me?” He’s starting to get it. She can tell by the slump of his shoulders and his avoidance of her eyes. She gains confidence, picking up speed. “You treat me like your servant, only blessing me with your attention when you want to. You have no idea what I do all day, and I don’t think you care.” Rey takes a deep breath. 

_Don’t cry, don’t cry, you promised yourself you wouldn’t cry._

“I was young when we met. Too young. I see that now.” Rey’s voice has dwindled to a whisper. “I’m trapped here, Ben. I have to go.”

Ben takes her hand, gently caressing her fingers in a way he never has before. “Please, Rey,” he murmurs. “I’m so sorry. I’ll change, just tell me what to do. I’ll be better.”

“I don’t even know what that looks like, Ben,” she says. “I have no idea who I am or what I want. I need to go find out.”

“Rey…”

She takes her hand out of his grip. “I’m sorry for wasting your time.” Rey slides the wedding ring off her finger and places it on the table. “Keep it.”

She quickly gets up and goes to her purse, making sure she has all of her things. She hears Ben turn around in his chair.

“How are you getting to the airport?” he asks, voice thick with a held back sob.

“Taxi. Should be here any minute.” Rey pulls on her coat and fixes her hair. She grabs her suitcases to carry them down the stairs.

“Do you need help?” Ben stands up, but Rey shakes her head.

“I’m good.” she huffs as she brings them down, pausing before the door. She looks up at Ben standing at the top of the stairs. For the first time since she met him she sees him for who he really is: a boy playing dress up, lost and coddled by everyone in his life. It’s the last push she needs.

“My lawyer will be in contact with you about the divorce. Hopefully you won’t have to hear from me again.” She opens the door, bracing against the cool night air as she pushes her bags outside, the taxi waiting at the curb.

“Goodbye, Ben.” 

She doesn’t look back as she closes the door behind her and leaves her girlhood dream behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on Twitter :)  
>    
> [katrina](https://twitter.com/kitty_kat128)
> 
> [kayla](https://twitter.com/kayla_248)


End file.
